Information Alliance
The is one of the four main powers that the world is divided between after the fall of the United Nations. Ideology The most important thing for the Information Alliance is information. They're a group who insists the accuracy of information is what determines good and evil and they are trying to create a network that covers the world.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 3 They believe in preserving all information, even from technologies which have lost the weapons development race and would normally be scrapped. While they believe truth is just and falsehoods are evil, they accept intentional lies as a weapon to use against enemies. Society In the Information Alliance, all sorts of data are managed over the internet and truths and falsehoods are used strategically to manipulate public opinion. One’s status in the Information Alliance apparently changes based on your ability to insist that clearly deviated justice is correct. An example of this is a particularly elitist imageboard of the Information Alliance called Rank Literacy, which can only be used by people who run sites with over half a million hits a day.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 3 Their TV programs are distributed over the internet and open for anyone to view. Their idols and idol Elites are particularly popular with citizens of foreign countries. Several types of idols exist, like the Class A who uses Augmented Reality in their concerts or the completely fictitious Class V.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 2 Military As one of the four world powers the Information Alliance has a powerful army filled with state of the art Objects. Besides their Objects and regular armed forces they also have powered suit units. Their vehicles are usually hybrids. Issues of horsepower and driving distance prevent them from using fully electric vehicles. The gasoline engine is used for terrain with harsher slopes and the electric motor is used when enemy troops are likely around.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 17 Their Object Codenames usually describe the type of main weapons used by the Object followed by a three-digit ID number. The Information Alliance treats their Elites like idols and controls all the information about them.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 10 A particular feature of their military is their genius girl project, called the . The objective of this project is to use symbolism to manipulate their soldiers. By showing a delicate, weak, lovely, and fair maiden working towards the war, the people will confuse their desire to protect her with a desire to fight.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 2 The thousands of girls raised by this project all share the surname Martini and some unconscious habits drilled into them like spinning a pen as a mental stabilization action.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Technology They are quite skilled in the technology front and it's said their military software surpasses even that of the Legitimacy Kingdom's military. They are the ones putting the most research into projects to create unmanned Objects using AI.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 6 Their space elevators use laser technology. They are interested in developing electromagnetic space launch technology, but lack of technology, safety and funds have left this research on a standstill. One of their goals is to use their massive collection of data to create a system that would display how to resolve a worldwide crisis by just typing a string of text into a search engine, a concept called . Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 10 There are several rumors about the Information Alliance's Objects. The Rush's Elite confirmed that their Objects have power outlets in order to take advantage of the spare energy of the Object's JPlevelMHD while the Objects are on standby on the base. However, she dismissed the rumor of the Information Alliance developing a human-shaped Object as a lie, claiming that, while technically possible, its center of gravity would be too high and would fall over too easily.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 4 Another rumor is that the Information Alliance is trying to create a flying Object.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 1 Territories The Information Alliance's territory is not a result of natural frontiers, but a result of the failure and collapse of the United Nations in the first half of the 21st century. They possess territories in several countries. Their home country is situated in North America, specifically in the east. The battlefield Rio Grande District acts as the gateway to both the Information Alliance's home country, the Chesapeake District, to the immediate east and the Capitalist Corporations' home country to the west.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 3 List of Known Territories *Chesapeake District *Chonos Archipelago *Parima District *Miami *Transylvania District Characters from the Information Alliance *Lendy Farolito *"Oh ho ho" *Wydine Uptown *Charm *Lemish *Royce *Lucas Westernrose *Erie Greenhat *Wraith Martini Vermouthspray *Frank *Alisa Martini Sweet *Rica Martini Medium *Orsia Martini Dry *Recess Bloodhound *Alfred Silverking *Dorothea Martini Naked *Martini Extradry *Katarina Martini *Piranirie Martini Smoky Information Alliance Objects Trivia *As with the other world powers, the Information Alliance is associated with a color and makes use of it in various areas (such as uniforms), the color in this case being . References Category:Information Alliance Category:Terminology Category:Factions and Organizations